


Run for the Hills

by YunMyur



Category: Naruto, 鬼灯の冷徹 | Hoozuki no Reitetsu
Genre: (hopefully) in later chapters, BAMF oc, But now I'm adding things as I go, Crossover, Do I need the Rape/Noncon tag if its only referenced?, Do I need to add to the fandom tags if it's only abilities I'm going to use?, EXTREME Superiority Complex, F/M, Frequent Tag Updates, Gen, Genderfluid OC, I had a rough plan of this story, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LITERALLY, MC HATES the Pure Lands, MC does not really care about their well being, MC has a terrible mouth, MC plans on Creating Hell, Mentions Other Anime, Morally Grey Character, Or at least they don't really care about gender, Self-Insert, Swearing, Therefore she will destroy it, Very sporadic updates, but I'm not sure if I got that across properly so I will tag it, multiple OCs - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunMyur/pseuds/YunMyur
Summary: If these Konohan idiots truly think they're going to risk their life for the sheeple that hate them, then they're stupider than they gave them credit for.ORA person from the modern world gets booted into the Narutoverse as the Main Character, and immediately plots their escape (Fortunately or unfortunately, they're not the only one) Not before cleaning up after themself, of course, because they're a good renter, even if the landlord is stupid. Oh, and don't forget to destroy the Pure Lands as well, because f*ck the Pure Lands f*ck it to Hell.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Original Character&Summons
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Run for the Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Please Read the Tags
> 
> So I recently got back into the Naruto fandom, and suddenly had the urge to start writing.  
> It's been two years since my last (and first post) in the AoT and Fairy Tail fandom, and while I really do want to get back into that one, perhaps writing a fic based on a story that I knew very little about was stupid. (I haven't watched AoT since Petra and I was planning on relying entirely on the Wiki. It may not have worked as good as I hoped it to)
> 
> So I decided to post this to get back into writing and polish my (admittedly very little) writing skills. (How do you write dialogue? How?)
> 
> Sorry about the MC's bad language by the way.

Do you know what the biggest problem is with the Narutoverse? No, it is not that children are being used as cannon fodder-well it is a problem, but not the biggest one. The biggest problem is this: that the Pure Lands exist. That’s it. And that everyone and their murderers gets a place to rest in that land.

And this? This changes everything. Sure your favorite characters that died a tragic and miserable death get ‘saved’ in some form of the word, but at the same time, it gets rid of any single meaning in life. No meaning for the justice system, and definitely no meaning in sacrificing yourself to kill enemies when you’re just going to end up in the same place as the people you killed and the people that killed you.

Oh, your brother died painfully due to a terminal illness? Don’t worry, I’m sure he’s resting peacefully in the Pure Lands.

Oh, your daughter got raped and murdered by a noble with too much authority so you assassinated him and hopes he rots in hell? Too bad, cause there’s no such thing as hell here, only the Pure Lands. And, um, I’m pretty sure you just sent him straight to where your daughter is so…yeah that was a bad decision. Sorry man.

Everyone, and I mean everyone, gets a place there. Even that d*ckass father who abuses and sends assassins after his own son, even the dude that orchestrated the massacre of their own village’s clan, and even the albino ninja (who should have remained a researcher, or at the very least an advisor, not the Hokage) that created the jutsu that killed pretty much everyone in the entire population of the Naruto-verse (definitely more than half the population) in the Fourth Shinobi War, and was the teacher of both said dude that orchestrated the massacre and the village leader that had way too much sentimentality in all the wrong places and none in the right ones, to sit in the seat of the leader of a military dictatorship, got to rest in the Pure Lands. If every single one of those ninja-zombies got a place in the Pure Lands, there’s nothing that states that rapists, thieves, murders and what-not don’t.

The mere existence of the Pure Lands changes the perspective of everything because it changes NOTHING. It erases all meaning in life. Seriously, what’s the purpose of having a justice system when the perpetrator doesn’t really get punished? They only get a boring life till they die and rest in the thrice-damned Pure Lands if they’re kept alive. If they’re killed, well, THEY GET TO REST IN THE PURE LANDS.

What’s the point of brainwashing your fellow citizens with stupid ass propaganda about how Konoha-nins are good and the Kumo and Iwa-nins are baaaad when you’re going to end up, once again, in the same damn place as everyone!?

Worst of all, I’m not sure if this bullsh*t Narutoverse-character privilege is given to me as well, considering that I accidentally and definitely not willingly replaced the freaking MAIN CHARACTER, or nah because I’m a reincarnate from a different world?

Before, in my past life, and still even in this…wait no never mind my beliefs/hope for the future have been utterly and completely refuted and crushed to oblivion by the Pure Lands, but never mind about that.

……Anyways, in my past life I was an avid fan of Hell, and no I am not crazy. Don't look at me like that. 

Not European hell, mind you, but as a formerly Japanese and still technically Japanese person, I loved Japanese Hell. Or at least I loved Lord Hozuki and King Enma’s hell. After all: 1) They frequently updated their Hells to match that of human society, and were not afraid to admit their mistakes regarding some bigoted crimes, such as punishing women who did not give birth to children, and abolished those hells accordingly 2) Lord Hozuki, the man who shoulders the entirety of Japanese Hell, is strict to both his subordinates as well as himself, and expects the best from everyone. He does not, and will not drown on the authority his position grants him unless the aggressors deserve absolutely everything they get coming for them, and has all-nighters practically five days a week willingly for his job, and does not leave it all to his subordinates. And 3) the pay for an average minion of Hell is supposedly pretty good.  
So if the time were to come when Lord Hozuki himself would sentence me to a limited time (its not eternity like EU hell no matter how long it is) in hell, well I wouldn’t be happy about my imminent pain but I think I would be at peace with it.

I would take well deserved punishment and the subsequent forgiveness over an afterlife that would expect a victim to be at peace along with his or her rapist any damned day of the week. 

Okay, sorry that was a pretty long rant. Back to the topic at hand.

So, I got myself reborn in the body of Naruto and I am now barely three years old? I think. Thankfully I wasn’t aware of my own birth cause that would have been traumatic. I think I became aware about three months in my new life? But anyways the neglect and the hateful stares have already started. It hasn’t turned to outright physical abuse and starvation, yet, so that’s a plus, but I only have a little under a year before I’m booted out of the orphanage and into an apartment, which according to fanfics is in the Red Light District. I sincerely hope that’s not the case.

Well, at least it’s not Karin that I replaced cause her life was just, no. If I had become Karin (who is badass no matter what any haters say because she survived a war in her pajamas) I would either 1) Try to escape a bit before my mother dies, because with her sensing skills the chances were not too bad or 2) Gut myself and cut every single important artery in my body to ensure that I die because I am not letting my body be used by those insignificant Kusa bastards who only appeared in fillers, especially if they’re not going to hell for it CURSE YOU PURE LANDS!!!

Anyways, Naruto. So far, I have 3 plans that are extremely roughshod. 

Plan 1: Access my Chakra, go to my mindscape, meet Kurama, break the seal, and pray to the Sage of Six Paths that the people of Ichiraku aren’t harmed in the most likely resulting rampage. Everyone else is free game.

Yeah I could and would die if Kurama is freed from me but so damn what? There’s Pure Land privilege bullsh*t.

Problems: The Fourth Hokage. The Uchiha Clan. Kushina

The Fourth Hokage sealed himself into my seal in the off chance that I would be tempted to open it. I don’t think a 3 year old can beat a Kage even if its just a fragment of his chakra, and the main soul is in the Shinigami’s belly. Even if I can break the seal, there is a clan of Sharingan users that could most likely control Kurama, and if I happen to survive the ordeal, life would become undeserved hell for me. And if there’s a slight part of me that pities Kushina, my new mother who would most likely be devastated by Naruto’s death, that pities the people of Uzushio who allied themselves with a village that took and took from them and left them to rot, well no one will mention it because this plan is doomed from the beginning.

Plan 2: Find a Kunai somewhere, perhaps near the training grounds, and proceed to kill myself.  
Optional: Find and talk to Kurama first. 

Problems: ANBU, Kurama’s Chakra, Pain, Kushina

Is the ‘ANBU following Naruto 24/7’ a canon thing? Or is it just fanon. I think it’s just fanon, because otherwise it would mean that the Sandaime is more stupid than I thought, and that’s saying a lot since I considered him a strong and capable Shinobi but a terrible Kage. He hid Naruto’s parentage from him (canon), hid his Jinchuuriki status (canon), and prevented those who knew his parents from approaching him (canon? fanon?) all to supposedly protect him from possible spies in the village that hates his parents but then he goes and has ANBU tracing his every move? If said spy was a sensor and had an ounce of logical thinking capability, my-Naruto’s—heritage would be known throughout the Elemental Nations before I can even say Konoha. 

Kurama’s Chakra enhancing my-Naruto’s-healing is canon. We learned that from the Wave Arc. The question is whether or not his chakra can heal cuts to the neck, femoral artery, and a stab wound to the solar plexus and the kidneys. If it can, that would be a literal pain because I would have to cut and stab myself eons of times until I die of blood loss, and I don't want to feel pain. And also, I really don’t think anyone, in both this world and my last, actually care about life. They just care about the consequences of it, like possible hell in the afterlife.

I for one didn’t kill anyone in my last life, although I wished torturous death upon a couple dozen people, because I didn’t want to guarantee a possible punishment after death for people that I didn’t consider worth it. I also didn’t want to disappoint the people in hell, although I wasn’t sure if they existed. Although now that I think about it, hell in the afterlife is leaning more towards doesn’t exist than before, sadly, so if it comes down to it I can kill people without fear of repercussions. There shouldn’t be repercussions in this world where people are raised to kill since birth, especially more so for people like me. What kind of world considers ripping a bunch of papers with ink, that you actually bought with your own money, a crime, no matter how popular it was? That’s stupid.

Plan 3: Access Chakra, Try Summoning Jutsu, Escape  
Problems: May not work: anime only, If I get sent to Mt. Myoboku, I’m doomed. Likewise for the crows, dogs, etc any place that is affiliated with a village and actually likes said village I’m doomed. If I get sent to the home of Spiders, well, I’ll probably be dead of fear. 

So yeah, high risks high returns.

Himari, Naruto now, always hated Konoha with a passion, back when they were just watching the anime instead of doing homework. Hated the other ninja villages too. They had fully believed that Naruto had been continuously brainwashed in their entire life at Konoha. Or maybe he was just stupid and an easily manipulated child. But anyways, being ignored and insulted by pretty much everyone should not equal ‘I want to risk my life and become a Shinobi so that the people that sh*t on me can prosper.’ Just, no.

The people here were stupid too. You don’t actively antagonize someone you consider a monster. Who the hell pokes a sleeping bear with a stick because they’re afraid of it? Answer: They don’t. They slowly edge away from the sleeping bear and pray to the high heavens that it doesn’t awake, and run. 

Walking back to their dilapidated room back in the orphanage(everyone’s room was like this. Not just hers. More proof that Konoha sucks), they pondered on their future choices. Plan 1 was a no-go, it’s impossible to enact. Plan 2 was possible, but its been literal years since they last watched canon Naruto, and Himari can’t really differentiate canon information from fanon ones. Case in Point: Anbu 24/7. And in a world like this, a lack of information was detrimental. Also this one sounded way too painful. Himari wants a short and painless death, thank you very much. 

Plan 3 was the best bet, but at the same time the least realistic. The ‘summoning jutsu without a contract sends the user to the home of the animal they have a natural affinity for’ is anime canon, and not manga canon. And Himari didn’t want to accidentally send themselves to oblivion and die, or worst case scenario let the Konoha ninjas notice what they were up to and prevent further attempts to escape. 

‘Eh, still worth it,’ Himari thought to themselves, as they considered death to be much better than a life serving the ones they hated. It says a lot about Konoha that Himari sympathized more with the beast that attacked the village than the village itself. ‘Time to practice accessing my chakra and hopefully communicate with Kurama…wait no, practice sensing first. If you can do it, then try communicating.’

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a sociopathic? Naruto SI where the MC doesn't consider the people around her as people, but rather as characters, and therefore does not consider them worth the trouble, because I don't really see much of that. (If you have, please tell me in the comments below because I want to read them!) 
> 
> It may not seem like it, but the MC does respect the Second and Third Hokage. They just think the two were terrible leaders. The former was extremely smart and logical, except he tended to believe, like all geniuses, that the people around him would automatically understand his intentions. And look how that turned out. The latter, they consider as a very well versed and strong Shinobi, but again, had too much sentimentality in ALL THE WRONG PLACES. Or not enough for the village?
> 
> Question: If you were reborn in the Narutoverse with your memories of canon intact, what would you do? Would you try to save people? Do nothing? Or watch canon burn and laugh like a demon lord? What if you accidentally replaced a canon character?
> 
> Also, how do you italicize? And Merry Christmas. Yay!


End file.
